Choosing between what is right and what is easy
by iesca
Summary: ...Man sagt, dass wenn ein Mensch stirbt, sein gesamtes Leben noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abläuft. Vielleicht mag das stimmen. Und ich bin alles andere als stolz darauf. Es gibt viel, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe und das ich jetzt bereue...


**Choosing between what is right and what is easy**

Man sagt, dass wenn ein Mensch stirbt, sein gesamtes Leben noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge abläuft. Vielleicht mag das stimmen. Und ich bin alles andere als stolz darauf. Es gibt viel, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe und das ich jetzt bereue. Über mir sehe ich James Gesicht mit Lilys grünen Augen. Die Gefühle, die sich darin spiegeln, kann ich nicht lesen. Seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Harry bei mir ist, wenn ich sterbe. Harry. Ich kann ihn schon lange nicht mehr Potter nennen. Ich habe getan, was Albus von mir verlangt hat. Ich habe ihm im entscheidenden Moment meine Erinnerungen gegeben. Diejenigen an Lily, nicht an James und damit habe ich ihn, wie bereits seinen Vater, zum Tode verurteilt. James Sohn, den ich geschworen hatte, mit meinem Leben zu beschützen. Ich spüre, wie sich das Gift in meinem Körper ausbreitet und meine Füsse kalt und taub werden. Jetzt ist es also soweit. Ich sterbe. Der Moment, auf den ich all die Jahre gewartet habe, ist endlich gekommen. Es tut mir leid, James, dass ich mein Versprechen nicht halten konnte.

_25 Jahre vorher_

_James lag auf der Seite im Bett im Raum der Wünsche und sah zu, wie Severus langsam seine zerschlissenen Kleider zusammensuchte und sich wieder anzog. Wie immer, nach dem Sex, hatte er leuchtend rote Flecken im Gesicht. Sein Haar, obwohl er es sicher gewaschen hatte, bevor sie sich getroffen hatten, hing fettig herab, seine Nase stand viel zu gross in seinem Gesicht. Darunter leuchteten kirschrot die Lippen, zwischen denen sich vor noch nicht mal einer Stunde sein Glied befunden hatte. Was war es, das ihn immer wieder zu Schniffelus zurückkehren liess, wenn Lily ihn wieder einmal abgewiesen hatte? Was war es, das es ihn so geniessen liess, in den schmächtigen, wehrlosen Körper unter ihm zu stossen bis er mit einer Wucht kam, die ihn jedes Mal wieder erstaunte?_

_Jedes Mal, wenn er Severus danach zusah, wie dieser seine Kleider zusammensuchte, um sich zurück in die Kerker zu schleichen, nahm er sich vor, dass das das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er diese Affäre beenden würde und doch kam er nicht von Severus los, konnte sich kaum beherrschen, wenn er den Slytherin sah, wie er, dicht an die Wand gedrückt, durch die Gänge schlich. James wusste genau, dass diese Sache mit Schniffelus nicht von Dauer sein würde. Eine Affäre, nichts weiter. Sein kleines Geheimnis. Nichts, was irgendwie gross von Bedeutung war. Und doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er irgendwo, ein ganz klein wenig, süchtig war. Süchtig nach Severus sanften Berührungen, die sich immer so anfühlten, als wäre er für den Slytherin das Allerwichtigste auf der Welt. Süchtig nach der feuchten Hitze, die sich hinter den roten Lippen verbarg. Süchtig nach dem Gefühl, wie die ganze Welt sich in einem winzigen Punkt zu konzentrieren schien, wenn er in die alles verzehrende Enge stiess. Und das war der eigentliche Grund, warum James immer wieder zurückgekehrt war._

Es war der Tag seiner Hochzeit mit Lily gewesen, an dem ich das Schwarze Mal angenommen und Voldemorts Todessern beigetreten war. Lucius hatte schon seit Jahren versucht, mich dazu zu überreden, aber der Grund, warum ich schlussendlich doch zugestimmt hatte, würde auch für ihn immer ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit hatte ich mich zum allerletzten Mal mit James getroffen. Mit meinen Berührungen, mit meinen Lippen und Händen hatte ich versucht, ihn Lily vergessen zu lassen und doch war er gegangen. Ich erinnere mich dunkel, dass ich geweint habe, nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Es war ein endgültiger Abschied gewesen und etwas war an diesem Tag in mir zerbrochen.

Natürlich hatten mir die wenigen gestohlenen Stunden, die ich mit James hatte, bei weitem nicht gereicht. Sie hätten nie gereicht, selbst wenn wir ganze Jahre miteinander hätten verbringen können, aber ich war bereit, mich damit zufrieden zu geben. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass ich weit mehr für James empfand, als er für mich, als er jemals für mich würde empfinden können. Schliesslich war ich immer noch nur Schniffelus und James kleines Geheimnis. Ich hätte es akzeptieren können. Ich hätte es akzeptieren können, James schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis zu bleiben, nicht aber, dass er gleichzeitig Lily betrog.

Ich mochte Lily und so nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und stellte James an jenem Abend vor die Wahl. Ich oder Lily. Eine Wahl, von der ich wusste, dass ich sie nur verlieren konnte. So mutig James auch nach aussen hin schien, mir war von vorneherein, noch bevor ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, klar gewesen, dass er den einfachen Weg wählen würde, dass er sich für Lily entscheiden würde.

Ich wäre bereit gewesen für James mein Leben aufzugeben, alles zurückzulassen, aber er hatte den einfachen Weg gewählt.

Zwei Tage später weihte ich mein Leben Voldemort und verriet damit meine Liebe.

An dem Tag, an dem Harry geboren wurde, ging ich zu Albus Dumbledore und bot ihm meine Dienste als Spion an. Für Lily, wie ich ihm sagte. Für James, wie ich es wusste. Für Harry, irgendwie. Für James Sohn. Damals schwor ich, alles zu tun, um ihn zu beschützen. Wenn es sein musste, auch mein Leben für ihn zu geben, so, wie ich es für James gegeben hätte. Ohne zu zögern, ohne zu überlegen. Weil es so sein musste.

_James traf Schniffelus ein halbes Jahr nach Harrys Geburt in einer kleinen Bar in London. Warum ihn Albus gebeten hatte, sich mit ausgerechnet mit dem Todesser Snape zu treffen, würde ihm wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Sein ehemaliger Geliebter war noch dünner geworden, als er es damals schon gewesen war, als sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen hatte. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter den schwarzen Augen, die einen gehetzten Ausdruck angenommen hatten. James setzte sich und bestellte ein Bier. „Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang härter und kälter, als er es gewollt hatte und doch konnte er das Gefühl von Befriedigung nicht unterdrücken, als er sah, wie Schniffelus zusammenzuckte._

Albus hatte mich gebeten, mich mit James zu treffen. Sofort, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass ich von der Prophezeiung wusste. Ich traf mich mit James in einer kleinen Muggelbar, irgendwo in London. Als ich seine kalte Stimme hörte, die Frage, was ich hier wolle, da war für einen kurzen Moment die Versuchung da, zu gehen und zu versuchen zu vergessen, aber ich konnte es nicht, würde es wohl nie können.

Ich setzte mich an den schmutzigen Tisch, bestellte einen Scotch und erzählte James von der Prophezeiung. Erklärte ihm, dass ausser Harry auch noch der Sohn der Longbottoms in Frage kommen würde, Albus es aber für weitaus wahrscheinlicher hielt, dass Voldemort sie auf Harry beziehen würde, dass er sie jagen würde, wenn er von der Prophezeiung erfuhr.

Ich sagte ihm auch, dass ich bereit war, die Prophezeiung für mich zu behalten, dass ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leisten würde, um sie für mich zu behalten und sicher sein zu können, dass ihm und seiner Familie nichts geschah.

Ich weiss nicht, was es gewesen war, aber plötzlich hatte sich James Gesichtsausdruck verändert, war wieder weich geworden und irgendwie zärtlich, so, wie damals in Hogwarts, wenn er mich im Raum der Wünsche genommen hatte.

Irgendwie waren wir in einem Hotel gelandet und was danach folgte, ist mir nur noch als Wirbel an Farben und Emotionen in Erinnerung geblieben. Es hatte geschmerzt, James wieder in mir zu spüren, nach der langen Zeit, und doch hätte ich es gegen Nichts auf der Welt anders haben wollen. Danach haben wir noch lange nebeneinander auf dem Bett gelegen. Zum allerersten Mal. Zum allerersten Mal hatte er mich nicht gleich weggeschickt, war ich nicht sofort gegangen.

Und irgendwann musste er dann seine Entscheidung getroffen haben. Die Entscheidung, die schlussendlich zu seinem Tod geführt hatte und jetzt zu Harrys Tod führen würde.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Klang seiner Stimme, den genauen Wortlaut. „Severus" hatte er gesagt. Er hatte mich fast nie Severus genannt. „Severus. Manchmal tut man Dinge, weil sie einem einfach erscheinen, weil man sie in dem Augenblick für richtig hält, obwohl man genau weiss, dass sie es nicht sind, dass man sich nur den einfacheren Weg aussucht. Ich hätte Lily damals nie heiraten dürfen und doch würde ich es jederzeit wieder tun. Ich bin nicht so stark, wie du, Severus. Aber jetzt möchte auch ich zumindest einmal das Richtige tun. Geh' zu Voldemort, Severus, und erzähle ihm von der Prophezeiung. Ich, Lily und Harry, wir werden sicher sein. Das verspreche ich dir."

Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass James mir mit so wenigen Worten das Herz würde aus der Brust reissen und es in seine Einzelteile würde zerbrechen können. Zu wissen, dass James der Meinung war, dass er Lily niemals hätte heiraten dürfen und es doch jederzeit wieder getan hätte, war fast mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Die Versuchung war dagewesen, in jener Nacht. Die Versuchung, dem allem ein Ende zu setzen, meinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen und doch hatte ich es nicht getan.

Am nächsten Tag war ich zu Voldemort gegangen und hatte ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Ich hatte James ein weiteres Mal verraten.

Ein letztes Mal traf ich James drei Tage vor seinem Tod. Drei Tage vor der Nacht, die alles veränderte und Harry zum Waisen machte. Albus hatte das Treffen in einem der sicheren Häuser des Ordens organisiert. James sah seltsam blass aus, wirkte merkwürdig nervös. Es schmerzte, ihn so zu sehen und nicht zum ersten Mal zweifelte ich daran, dass es richtig gewesen war, Voldemort die Prophezeiung zu verraten.

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, eine Hauselfe brachte uns Butterbier. Wenn ich jetzt an dieses letzte Treffen zurückdenke, erscheint mir alles wie in dichtem Nebel und doch habe ich es damals schon gesehen, selbst wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Die Art, wie der Tod bereits über James hing und nur darauf wartete, dass es an der Zeit war, ihn zu sich zu holen.

James musste etwas geahnt haben oder war es nur die Sorge um seine Familie gewesen, die ihn zu mir geführt hatte? Ich weiss es nicht, damals habe ich ihn nicht gefragt und dann war es zu spät. Er bat mich, ihm zu versprechen, Harry zu schützen. Wie hätte ich ihm das versprechen können? Wie hätte ich es nicht tun können? Ich schwor ihm bei meinem Leben, dass ich alles tun würde, um Harry zu schützen.

Drei Tage später waren James und Lily tot und Harry hatte wie durch ein Wunder überlebt und ich, ich hatte meine grosse Liebe verloren. Von dem Tag an versuchte ich alles, um mein Versprechen zu halten und Harry zu schützen. James hatte ich nicht beschützen können, wenigstens bei Harry musste es mir gelingen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Albus recht hat mit seiner Vermutung.

Das Atmen fällt mir unglaublich schwer. Jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Meine Umgebung verschwimmt ebenso wie Harrys Gesicht. Er wird nie erfahren, dass es nicht Lily war, die ich geliebt habe, dass es nicht seine Ähnlichkeit mit James war, die ich an ihm gehasst habe.

Langsam verschwindet das Grün, wird zu braun. Braun, das mich so zärtlich anblickt, wie es das zu Lebzeiten niemals getan hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Toten verzeihender sind, als die Lebenden, dass mir James verzeiht, dass ich versagt habe, dass ich Harry nicht habe schützen können, wie ich es versprochen habe.

Irgendjemand weint. Ich spüre, wie ich leicht werde. Alles um mich herum wird hell, ich schliesse die Augen und irgendwo, dort im Licht, steht James und wartet auf mich. James, mein Geliebter. Ich komme.

_Später würde Harry nie jemandem erzählen, dass Severus Snape zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes beinahe glücklich ausgesehen hatte und ganz gewiss würde er nie jemandem erzählen, dass seine letzten Worte nicht Lily gegolten hatten. Nie würde er jemandem erzählen, dass Severus Snape mit seinem letzten Atemzug den Namen seines Vaters gemurmelt und dabei gelächelt hatte._


End file.
